


Who We Are

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3188377</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

He trusts her, even when that mechanical hand of hers is touching him. He knows she can be unnaturally delicate or unnaturally cruel with that appendage and tonight she strokes smooth metal fingers across his hip as she sighs, something soft and slightly guttural, but definitely satisfied.  
  
"Phillip," she murmurs, her ginger bangs starting to stick to the perspiration on her forehead.   
  
He rolls her onto her back, biting and sucking at her neck and collarbone, the silence in the bedroom only permeated by their breathing and their moaning. She's not the kind of woman he can promise words of love and affection to, but he knows she's flattered enough that he wants her, his ex-wife be damned.  
  
She grips the mattress so hard, her fingers tear through.


End file.
